Reading VA
by 4REVer
Summary: A Reading the Books fic. Adopted from BelikovChic, Inspiration from TheRushingRadiancexx's Story and of course Richelle Mead.  Starts right after Dimitri has been changed back. T for language.


**Hey Guys! Okay so I've adopted this story off BelikovChic (sorry I changed the title!) and I'm sorry I took sooo long but life's being a b!#h at the moment so I decided to at least post this chapter ****before I forget, again.****(which I've had ready for a while now but never got around to posting! .)**

**I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OR FORM THE STORY LINE OF VAMPIRE ACADEMY NOR IT'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><strong>So this first section the Prologue exactly word for word from BelikovChic so you guys can see what the story was majorly based!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- Hey guys! Trying this... it may not be very good... lol! This starts somewhere during Spirit Bound! After Dimitri is let out of prison! well enjoy!<strong>

_**They Are Reading The Books!**_

_Prolouge_

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Shut up! I rolled over.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Okay, someone wants to die! I frowned, got up and realized that I looked horrible. I grabbed a hoodie, and a hat, and threw them on.

I ran over to my door, and opened it as slowly as possible. A guardian from downstairs, I think, was standing there, holding a letter. Once I had the letter in my hand, he turned around and left.

I went and sat back on my bed. I looked at the outsideof the letter, and all it said was _Rose._I opened it, my curiosity getting the better of me. It was a short letter. It told me to dress comfortably, and go to a room in the main building.

I dressed appropiately, and grabbed the letter. I walked over to the designated room, and found my friends and family there. Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Abe, Mom, and Sydney were standing there, all holding letters that looked _exactly_like mine.

I wealked up to everyone and said, "Hey guys! So, umm, does anyone have any idea what we are doing here?"

Everyone shook their heads. _So then,_I thought, _no one knows what we're doing here. Perfect._

Just then, a female guardian walked up to us. She was holding a good sized package. She then said to us, "You will follow me into a room. You will not be allowed out. Don't worry, there will be bedrooms and bathrooms connected to the main room. You will be given a package, and you are to do what the instructions say. Do I make myself clear?"

We all nodded our heads in understanding. She looked over us, then said, "Good. Now follow me."

She started walking, expecting us to follow, which of course we did. She led us to a small door, and without hesitation opened the door and beckoned us in.

**A.N.- Hey guys! I hoped you liked it! I got this story idea from: TheRushingRadiancexx and her story: Reading Vampire Academy! Please read hers! Its awesome! well, bye til the next chap! - Micky**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, so this is were my version of the story starts! Enjoy Please! Starts off right after Dimitri is changed back.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"A Strigoi was changed back to a Dhampir."<em>

_The doorman stared. "Were you hit on the head?"_

_"I'm telling the truth! Vasilisa Dragomir did it. With her spirit power. Spread that around."_

_I left him with his mouth hanging open. And like that, I had no more options, no one else to get information from. I went back to my room feeling defeated but far too keyed up to sleep. At least, that's what I initially thought. After some pacing, I sat on the bed to try to come up with a plan. Yet before long, I felt myself falling into a heavy sleep._

_**-Chapter Seventeen, Spirit Bound**_

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

Arhg! Just shut up! I rolled over burying my head into my ever so soft and inviting pillow.

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

Ok, someone seriously had a death wish 'cause now they were just asking for it!

Frustrated, I tumbled out of bed, nearly hitting my head on the bedside table in the process, and shuffled towards the door before realising that I couldn't very well answer the door in my pj's and bird's nest hair. Yawning and unable to remember why my body was aching so much, I grabbed a stray hoodie. Throwing it over my head, all of my memories from yesterday suddenly came rushing back.

**Dimitri!**

Hoping that the person at the door would have some news on Dimitri I wrenched the door open to find a guardian I had never seen before standing there holding a letter. Once I had the letter in my hand, he turned around and left before I could ask him anything about Dimitri.

I carefully examined the outside of the letter but all it said was _Rose._Striding out into the hallway I opened it, my curiosity getting the better of me. It was a short letter that told me to head towards a room in the main building A.S.A.P.

I decided to head over to the room for the moment as I could sense through our bond that Lissa had also received the same letter. I walked over to the designated room, and found not only Lissa gathered there but also Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Abe and Mum, and they were all holding letters that looked _exactly _like mine.

And then I saw him.

_**My Dimitri.**_

_He'd cleaned up from the battle and wore jeans and a simple black Tshirt. His brown hair was tied back into a short ponytail, and a faint shadow across his lower face showed that he needed to shave. Probably no one would let him get near a razor. Regardless, it almost made him look sexier, more real, more dhampir. More alive. His eyes were what really pulled it all together. His death white skin, now gone, had always been startling, but those red eyes had been the worst. Now they were perfect. Exactly as they used to be. Warm and brown and long-lashed. I could have gazed at them forever. __**-Chapter Eighteen, Spirit Bound**_

But he avoided my gaze.

Swallowing back the urge to kiss him, an action which would have definitely shocked a lot people present, I turned my attention to Lissa instead.

"Do you know why we're here?"

Although I had asked only Lissa, everyone (except Dimitri who tried to hide himself behind Lissa) shook their heads. Well that was wonderful. Abolutely. Perfect. My day really couldn't get any better know could it?

Then an unknown female guardian suddenly approached us holding a large package.

"You will follow me into a room and you will not be allowed out. Don't worry, there will be bedrooms and bathrooms connected to the main room. You will be given a package, and you are to do what the instructions say. Do I make myself clear?" she said sternly, looking straight at me as she said it.

We all nodded our heads in understanding, while fought back the turn tail and book it out of there as quickly as I could. I didn't know what was happening but I somehow hadthe feeling i wasn't going to like it.

She looked over us then said, "Good. Now if you would all follow me."

She turned and started walking obviously expecting us to follow, which of course we did. She led us to a small door and without hesitation opened the door beckoning us inside.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Drop me a line if you think I'm worth the time. OMG! That rhymed! HAH<strong>

**Anyway yeah... it rhymed and also sounded like a really _bad _pick up line... Yikes!**

**So yeah guys, I'll only be able to Update in late November (Life dependent exams coming up) but don't worry I should have TONNES of time later!**


End file.
